Седьмое Рождество
by Ira Maddox
Summary: Не зря же говорят, что чудеса случаются на Рождество.
1. Chapter 1

Знаете, иногда мне кажется, что у меня нет шансов. Всё так запущено, и вряд ли когда-нибудь Лили Эванс станет... проще ко мне относиться, что ли. Я понимал её поведение на пятом курсе, когда она каждый день видела меня с новой пассией. Правда, понимал! Но сейчас-то... Ну что мне, в монахи пойти, чтобы она хоть раз взглянула на меня без раздражения или упрёка?!

Я добивался Эванс. Добивался весь пятый курс, вплоть до его окончания. Именно та наша шутка над Нюниусом и стала переломным моментом. Ведь в тот день, когда Лили, расплакавшись, побежала в замок, я ринулся за ней. Я хотел её утешить, правда. Ну откуда мне или Бродяге было знать, что она настолько бурно отреагирует на розыгрыш?! Хоть Эванс и была довольно шустрой, уже у входа в замок я её таки догнал. Но после нашего непродолжительного разговора я вынужден был признать, что попытка успокоения этой фурии была тщетной и совершенно необязательной. Закончилось всё стандартным: «Не приближайся ко мне, Поттер! Видеть тебя и дружков твоих не желаю! Ненавижу!»

И, знаете, меня это обидело. Отходил я от её слов ещё очень долго. Но, тем не менее, просьбу Лили я выполнил, и с тех пор к ней не приближаюсь. Эх, жаль, что и чувства так просто пройти не могут. Я заметил, что в последнее время Лили странно на меня поглядывает. Будто ждет, что я окажу ей очередные знаки внимания. Но не тут-то было! Я — сама непоколебимость. Видимо, полное игнорирование с моей стороны её не на шутку заинтересовало. Похоже, за все эти годы она привыкла, что ни один поход в Хогсмид не обходится без моего предложения совместной вылазки, а тут такая неожиданность: Джеймса Поттера Лили Эванс больше не интересует. Забавно было слушать сплетни про нас, которые, как того и следовало ожидать, разлетелись по школе со скоростью света. Собственно, мы даже до замка доехать не успели первого сентября, а весь Хогвартс-экспресс уже обсуждал, почему это Поттер не улыбнулся объекту своей симпатии... хотя даже не так: почему Поттер _не посмотрел_ на бедняжку Лили Эванс?! Как же так произошло?!

Но самое печальное в этой истории, что никто даже не попытался у меня (или у Лили) узнать, что же произошло на самом деле. Все просто придумывали свои версии. Начиналось всё невинной обидой, и заканчивалось тем, что я уже успел переспать с ней, и мы просто не устраиваем друг друга в постели. О, Мерлин! Бродяга просто по полу катался от смеха, но мне было абсолютно не смешно. Вскоре паника началась и у него, когда пошли слухи, что мы были втроём. Именно в тот момент у нас с Сириусом и появилась идея найти и ликвидировать того, кто все эти сплетни пустил. И у нас бы всё получилось, если бы не было слишком поздно. Слухи распространялись, додумывались какие-то новые невероятные детали... Но вскоре мы устали и последовали совету Луни: наплевали на это все.

Вот за что я его люблю, так это за его мозг. Такое впечатление, что он работает круглосуточно, не делая передышек и не имея в своём распорядке выходных. Но кроме придумывания гениальных идей, он ещё находит время для утешения, дружеских разговоров и поддержки. Именно Ремус однажды в Хогсмиде сказал мне:

— Знаешь что, Поттер? Пора тебе уже сдать свои позиции и перестать притворяться циничным задирой, которому ни до чего дела нет. Вот.

Я только поднял бровь, ничего не сказав, а он просто продолжал сверлить меня взглядом.

— Перестань так на меня смотреть, Джеймс.

— Как «так»?

— Как будто ты не понимаешь, о чём я говорю. Поверь, если ты сейчас не станешь проще относиться к людям, то потом можешь о чём-то пожалеть.

— Например?

— Ну... что потерял что-то очень для тебя ценное только потому, что был слишком гордый, или... чванливый.

— Я не чванливый! — я уж чуть было не обиделся.

— И лучше тебе сдаться как можно быстрее, — Ремус смотрел куда-то за мою спину, а потом кивнул, и я тоже развернулся в указанную ним сторону. И

оторопел. Там, из какого-то жутко (в прямом смысле слова) романтичного кафе выходили Лили Эванс и какой-то дрыщ. Хотя, на самом деле, он не был дрыщом,даже наоборот, и бегала за ним добрая половина студенток. Просто думать, что он дрыщ, было гораздо проще.

Я стоял и смотрел, как Лили, смеясь над какой-то его шуткой, идёт с ним в сторону магазинов. Внутри бурлили какие-то эмоции, но я не мог их все различить. Отчётливо чувствовались только ревность, злость и безумная обида. Обида на самого себя. Но я ничего не мог поделать, кроме как стоять и наблюдать, как они удаляются. Я уже было подумал, что всё потеряно, но тут она повернула голову и заметила меня. За последние полгода мы с Лили впервые столкнулись взглядами. Вряд ли она ожидала увидеть меня стоящим посреди улицы в одном свитере, без мантии, когда на дворе вовсю мёл снег и было жутко холодно. Но мне было всё равно. Снежинки начали залеплять стёкла очков, но руки не слушались, и я не мог даже поднять их, чтобы протереть линзы.

Это было обалденно — вот так смотреть на Эванс и не отводить взгляд от стыда или страха. Даже при таких странных обстоятельствах в её глазах было столько тепла, а взгляд был таким уютным, словно она пыталась укутать меня пледом, чтобы защитить от стужи. Мне хотелось так думать. Но мы не могли вот так просто стоять и пялиться друг на друга вечно. Через минуту её друг решил, что с ней что-то случилось, и одёрнул её за плечо. Она отвернулась, чтобы сказать: «Нет, просто задумалась», но когда повернулась снова, то я уже снова стоял к ней спиной, разговаривая с Ремусом. А точнее, выслушивая его укоры.

— Ну, теперь беги к своей «судьбе», — он указал рукой на девушку, сидевшую в «Трёх мётлах» в ожидании меня. — Миранда, наверно, уже заждалась.

Не люблю я, когда он так на меня смотрит. Будто пытается быть моей совестью. Но самое ужасное — у него каждый раз получается.

— У меня всё равно уже нет шансов, — пожал плечами я, глядя себе под ноги, на снег, где я нарисовал носком ботинка какую-то размазню. Ремус закатил глаза.

— Через неделю Рождество. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Он развернулся и пошёл в «Сладкое Королевство», где его должен был ждать Хвост. Я постоял на морозе ещё полминуты и тоже вернулся в тёплое помещение. Миранда Томас из Когтеврана нетерпеливо крутила в руках чашку из-под сливочного пива, которое давно уже выпила, ожидая меня. Я встал так, что меня не было видно, и уставился на наш столик. И если бы не этот Ремус Люпин, из-за которого я теперь постоянно задавался разными вопросами о Лили, мой день был бы прекрасным. Но я Джеймс Поттер, и я не ищу лёгких путей. А если быть точнее, то за меня их не ищут друзья. Я всё-таки вернулся к своей спутнице, и мы продолжили болтовню, а потом гуляли по деревне, но вместо того, чтобы придумывать, как закадрить когтевранку, я обдумывал план действий на счёт Лили.

Эта мысль не покинула меня и ночью, когда я, лежа в кровати, сверлил взглядом потолок и не мог уснуть. Где-то справа храпел Сириус, слева сопел Люпин. Всегда раньше звуки мирного сна друзей меня усыпляли, но не в тот раз. Уснул я только под утро, так ничего и не придумав, а только истерзав себя очередной порцией мыслей о Лили. Вот так всегда.

Когда я проснулся, собираться на завтрак было уже слишком поздно, а первого урока у меня не было, так что я решил поспать подольше. Блэк пообещал принести мне булочек, но в результате, как я того и ожидал, по окончанию завтрака ни его, ни булочек в нашей комнате не обнаружилось. Питер сказал, что по дороге обратно они встретили какую-то красотку, так что мои сладости и лучший друг достались ей. Пришлось самому собираться и идти в Большой Зал в надежде, что эльфы хоть что-то ещё оставили. Хвост собирался заняться конспектом по истории, а Ремус снова пошёл в библиотеку, так что шагал я до Зала в гордом одиночестве.

В коридорах было довольно пусто. В Большом Зале тоже народу было немного. За нашим столом я увидел только нескольких первокурсников, Фрэнка Лонгботтома с девушкой Алисой, ребят с нашей квиддичной команды и Лили. Меня так и подмывало сесть рядом с ней и завести разговор о всяких пустяках типа погоды, но с другой стороны, я чувствовал, что моя компания может быть ей до сих пор неприятной. Я уже собирался сесть рядом с друзьями с команды, но не тут-то было. Я уловил, что что-то громоздкое со стороны пуффендуйского стола движется в сторону Эванс. И это был никто иной, как её ухажер, Дэвид Хэбер (ну, не мог я не узнать всю его подноготную). Дальше события развивались очень стремительно: я самым быстрым шагом, на который был только способен, подошёл к Фрэнку, и, пожав руку, сказал:

— Слушай, можно мне «Пророк» на минутку? Я верну.

— Да забирай, я уже прочитал всё, что звучит более-менее правдиво, — махнул рукой тот.

Я по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу и полетел к Лили. Как сказал бы Бродяга, полетел на крыльях любви. А вообще, я шёл обычным шагом и остановился напротив Эванс, будто только место возле неё было свободно. Она подняла заинтересованный взгляд, и я, стараясь не запинаться, спросил:

— Ты не будешь против, если я здесь сяду? — никогда не думал, что это будет так сложно. А ещё говорят, что опыт не пропьёшь. Всё ложь, господа. Или это коктейль «Лили Эванс + время» так на людей действует.

— Нет, садись, — помотала головой она и снова вернулась к статье в «Ежедневном Пророке». Боковым зрением я увидел, что Дэвид, уже почти дойдя до своей цели, вдруг резко изменил направление, словно так и задумал. Я сам себе улыбнулся и еле сдерживался, чтобы не сделать победный жест а-ля «Есть!».

— Чего улыбаешься? У меня что-то на лице? — услышал я голос Лили и резко поднял голову.

— Нет, нет. Просто... сон вспомнил.

— Сон? — я кивнул, а глаза Эванс сузились. — И что же тебе снилось? Я бы сказала, что спал ты сегодня не очень долго, да?

— Да... как ты догадалась?

— Ничего особенного. Просто Ремус рассказал, — сказала она с беззаботным видом. До меня доходило медленно, но когда всё же дошло, я рассмеялся. Лили тоже улыбнулась. О, пресвятые угодники, до чего же у неё улыбка обезоруживающая. — Ну, так что снилось?

— А, да так. Какой-то боевик. Сначала я в одиночку сражался с армией огромных огурцов, а потом ко мне присоединился Сириус, который почему-то был в костюме принцессы. Ну, знаешь, платьице розовенькое такое, с рюшами, и корона на голове. А к волшебной палочке он привязал ленточки, и сказал, что это прибавит ему сил...

Короче, наплёл я ей с три короба. Оказывается, у меня такая богатая фантазия! Приятно было видеть, что Лили от души смеётся над всякими глупостями, которые мне на самом деле и близко не снились. Ну не мог же я сказать ей правду, что мне снилась она верхом на драконе, и что мы сражались с целым взводом озверевших Сириусов!

Потом, как я и предполагал, мы заговорили о погоде и других мелочах. Ну, совсем для меня это было непривычно и немного дико — вот так сидеть напротив Эванс и мило, по-дружески, беседовать ни о чём. И знаете, эти пустяковые разговоры грели душу даже больше, чем взгляды. Взгляды, направленные исподтишка, или, наоборот, бесстыжие преследования...

Странно, но в прошлом году наши с Эванс отношения были настолько несказанно напряжёнными, что мы друг на друга не смотрели на протяжении всего шестого курса. Ну, я думаю, она вряд ли догадывается, что я не мог отвести взгляд от её спины, когда она сидела на передних партах в классе. Вряд ли она догадывается, что у меня есть её колдография, которую сделал Сириус совершенно случайно. Но, тем не менее, эта колдография волшебна, и на ней она такая живая и такая красивая, что мне не обязательно было смотреть на саму Эванс. Я просто любовался ею на заколдованной бумаге.

Но теперь я понял, насколько это здорово — просто общаться с дорогим сердцу человеком. Эванс, наверно, и не подозревает о моих чувствах, а ведь они никуда не делись. Они не исчезли и не исчезнут никогда. Только теперь, глядя Лили в глаза, я понял, насколько был прав Лунатик. До окончания школы нам осталось всего каких-то полгода. А за стенами замка взрослая жизнь. Это здесь мы только дети, которые делают из себя воинов, но там, на поле боя, где нас не ждёт ничего, кроме разочарования и боли потерь, нам точно не будет так весело. И я боюсь, что не смогу прожить без неё. Черт возьми, да я уверен в этом! Пошло оно всё! Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт огневиски!

Я специально завёл разговор в нужное мне русло, чтобы выведать у неё об их свидании с Хэбером.

—... а потом мы ещё сходили с Дэйвом в «Писсаро». У меня любимое перо поломалось, а я без него ну никак, — пожала плечами Лили, поведывая Джеймсу о том, куда они со спутником ходили после того, как увиделись с Поттером на улице. — Но я даже не знаю, чего от него ожидать, — выдержав недолгую паузу, сказала девушка. — С одной стороны, я ему не безразлична, но с другой... он не настолько мне...

Неожиданно было слышать такие откровенные речи и немые мольбы о помощи от Эванс: от той, с которой мы собственно и не общались никогда, более того, терпеть друг друга не могли (ну, хорошо-хорошо: только она меня).

Она смотрела мне прямо в глаза и не могла сказать ни слова. Потом и вовсе умолкла на минуту, подперев щеку кулаком, но по-прежнему не отводя с меня глаз. Я, увлечённо слушая Лили, положил руки на стол и опустил на них подбородок, только иногда поправляя мизинцем съезжающие очки, и рассматривал её, широко открыв глаза. Чёрт, как это было романтично! Над нами, с заколдованного потолка, сыпался снег, и макушка Лили была им усыпана. Собственно, как и моя. Спустя минуту, она достала из кармана волшебную палочку, и, направив на мои очки, взмахнула ею. Я и не заметил, как снег их облепил. Странно. Находясь рядом с Лили, я вообще, по-моему, ничего не замечаю.

— Лучше? — я кивнул и поднял подбородок, подперев его кулаками.

— Ну так что, он тебя на следующие выходные пригласил, или как?

— Нет. Да я и не уверена, что согласилась бы, даже если бы и пригласил.

— Почему? Ты _с ним_ идти не хочешь, или ты просто ленивая?

— Я не ленивая! — рассмеялась она. — Просто... — она умолкла, так и не закончив фразу, и тяжело вздохнула.

— Почему?! Фи, Эванс, ну ты и зануда. Рождество ведь! — я широко ей улыбнулся, но она и не пошевелилась. — Да ладно тебе!

— Да нет, правда. Я лучше здесь, в замке останусь. Надо ещё с младшими разобраться... многие поедут домой...

— Ничего подобного.

— Что?

— Не поедут, не парься. Во-первых, за пределами замка намного опасней. А во-вторых, это не твои заботы, — Лили уже было открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но я её опередил: — Я всё решил. В следующие выходные мы с тобой идём в Хогсмид. И я не хочу ничего слышать.

Лили посмотрела на меня с немым укором. Я подмигнул ей и, поднимаясь с лавочки, сказал:

— Но если тебе так хочется исполнить свои обязанности старосты, можешь сказать об этом МакГонагалл. Думаю, она не откажется от помощи. Но учти: твой день будет невыносим. Пока, Лили. 

Она ничего не сказала на прощание, но я заметил, что она ухмыльнулась. Мать его за ногу, она мне на прощание улыбнулась! Поздравляю, Поттер, прогресс. 

Стоп. О-о-о, Боги. Мы идём в Хогсмид. Мы с Лили Эванс идём в Хогсмид. _Вместе_.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое время после моего довольно смелого приглашения я очень сомневался в этой затее. Собственно говоря, я начал доставать друзей, как только добрался тогда до нашей спальни. Их терпения хватило на два дня, а потом Сириус не выдержал. Он кричал и обзывался, и я, кстати, чуть не обиделся на его дерзкое заявление, что я — тупой олень с извращённым мозгом курицы. Да, определённо, Блэку бы новых животных выводить.

Я даже и не заметил, как прошла неделя. Про ту ссору с Бродягой мы, конечно же, забыли, и я старался больше никому не надоедать. Приходилось все эмоции держать в себе, и, должен признать, я раньше понятия не имел, что это так сложно. С Эванс мы это не обсуждали, потому что нам за всю неделю не выпало шанса пообщаться. Короче, всё это время я страдал и ждал субботу.

Ночью пятницы я не спал, ворочался в кровати. Накроюсь одеялом — жарко. Откину его — холодно. Я даже последовал примеру Хвоста: накрылся и высунул пятку — снова жарко, а пятка замёрзла. И как он так спит?..

Потом я ходил по комнате. Туда-сюда. Смотрел в окно, читал Трансфигурацию, колдовал над спящим Сириусом. Маялся, одним словом.

Всё это время мне не давала покоя мысль о предстоящем свидании с Лили. Я прекрасно понимал, что не имею права на ошибку, что не должен всё испортить. Ведь это мой первый и, возможно, последний шанс.

Только под утро я вспомнил, что ещё на первом курсе Слизнорт учил нас рецепту приготовления элементарного снотворного зелья. Схватив котёл и все необходимые ингредиенты, я помчал в ванную. Пока моё снотворное закипало, я почувствовал себя тем пятикурсником-Поттером, который точно так же, как и сейчас, в закрытом туалете Плаксы Миртл варил с Бродягой разные зелья для пакостей. Эх, ностальгия.

После недлительного четырёхчасового сна я проснулся с мыслью, что здесь что-то не то. Не может Эванс после стольких лет ненависти просто взять и согласиться на свидание со мной. Хотя… у неё была целая неделя, чтобы отказаться, да и, когда я позвал её, она даже не возникала.

Поттер, стоит тебе уже прекратить думать о себе как о неудачнике. Если Эванс не отказалась — значит, она действительно хочет пойти. И точка.

Я ещё долго ворочался в постели, не желая вылезать из тёпленькой кроватки в холодный жестокий мир. Подняться меня заставил Ремус. Он спускался в гостиную за какой-то книгой и, вернувшись, тихонечко сказал:

— А там внизу кто-то рыжий уже на завтрак спускается…

Впопыхах собравшись, я выскочил из нашей спальни и побежал в Большой зал. Я застал Лили спускающейся по лестнице в одиночестве. Тихо остановившись и восстановив дыхание (будто я и не бежал вовсе; куда мне спешить-то утром в субботу), я окликнул её. Она сразу услышала и обернулась, взмахнув тёмно-рыжими волосами. Увидев меня, она приветливо улыбнулась. Непривычно. Даже дико как-то, если честно. Но до чего же приятно…

— Привет, Лили, — поздоровался я, догнав Эванс. — Как настроение?

— Отличное, — всё ещё улыбалась она, а у меня подкашивались ноги. — Я тебя всю неделю не видела. Только в Большом Зале и на уроках иногда… ты где пропадал?

— Да так, — я по привычке растрепал волосы, — Ремус заболел, вот мы с ребятами и сидели с ним в Больничном крыле. Не бросить же друга на произвол мадам Помфри, — хохотнул я.

Лили тоже улыбнулась, но её лицо вмиг стало очень серьёзным.

— А что с ним случилось? Может, и мне его проведать?..

— О, не стоит, его выписали вчера вечером. Обсыпной лишай был, — сочинял я на ходу. Ну не мог же я сказать ей, что во время полнолуния у

моего друга-оборотня было очередное тяжелое превращение, и всю неделю он провалялся в больничной койке.

За это время мы с Лили спустились в Большой Зал. Там уже было полно народу и все радостно предвкушали поход в Хогсмид.

— Ну, увидимся позже, — собирался уже прощаться я, ожидая, что Эванс пойдёт завтракать с МакКиннон.

— Вообще-то, я думала, что ты составишь мне компанию, — сузила глаза девушка. Эффект от этих слов был не хуже Конфундуса, я вам скажу. — Марлин сказала, что сегодня хочет поспать подольше, так что на завтрак она не придёт, — быстро выпалила она.

— Это так не похоже на МакКиннон, — удивился я. — Она же у нас вроде ранняя пташка… Я с величайшим удовольствием составлю вам компанию, мисс Эванс, — я улыбнулся ей самой милой улыбкой, на которую только был способен.

Пока мы шли до свободного места в другом конце стола, я сказал:

— Вообще-то, Блэк и Петтигрю тоже спят, хотя, я думаю, Питер придёт, рано или поздно. Как же он без булочек, — Лили звонко рассмеялась.

В то время как Лили наполняла свою тарелку едой, я спросил:

— А у тебя как неделя прошла?

— Ну, вчера во время дежурства я поймала двух второкурсников. Представляешь, эти сорванцы хотели закидать кабинет Филча навозными бомбами! — возмущалась Эванс.

В этот момент я захлебнулся соком. Надеюсь, Лили подумала, что это было проявление негодования, потому что на самом деле я вспомнил, как на третьем курсе мы с Сириусом пытались сделать то же самое, но нас точно так же поймал Главный Староста. Вот же ирония.

Я хотел было ответить ей, но вдруг меня опередил чей-то знакомый голос:

— Лили? Ты почему меня не подождала?

Я обернулся: передо мной стояла Марлин МакКиннон и переводила взгляд то на меня, то на свою подругу.

— Но ты же сказала, что хотела поспать подольше… — вяло отозвалась Эванс. Я посмотрел на неё — похоже, Лили была чем-то взволнована. А вот это уже интересно.

— Я? — я снова повернулся к МакКиннон: она подняла брови и положила руку на грудь. Внезапно выражение непонимания с её лица исчезло, и она будничным тоном добавила: — Ну-у, я просто не смогла уснуть после того, как ты ушла. Вот и подумала: пойду-ка я позавтракаю, — она почему-то улыбнулась мне, а не Лили. — Ладно, мне, пожалуй, пора.

— Куда? — спросил я. МакКиннон не выспалась или что? — Ты же хотела поесть — так садись, — я подвинулся, освобождая для неё место.

— Да, спасибо, — она замялась, косясь на Лили.

Они начали разговаривать о чём-то между собой, но я даже не вслушивался. Странно они себя ведут. Если бы я не знал Эванс, я бы подумал, что она хотела позавтракать только со мной.

— Эм, ну, мы, наверное, пойдём, — внезапно вскочила со своего места Лили. Нет, только не сейчас.

— Вы куда? — я спохватился. Мы ведь только недавно пришли, ещё даже не поели нормально, а они уже ходят.

— Нам надо… в библиотеку очень надо, — после небольшой паузы ответила та. — Марлин просила меня помочь ей с зельеварением, да? — она посмотрела на МакКиннон и та кивнула, поджав губы.

— Ну и зану-у-уды! — протянул я. — Даже на каникулах от учебников не отлипают. Ладно, — я махнул рукой, — увидимся позже.

— Не грусти, Поттер, — Марлин вслед за Лили вскочила с места и направилась к выходу из Большого Зала. Эванс, уже будучи возле дверей, обернулась и улыбнулась мне.

Мне ли? Я обвёл взглядом весь Гриффиндорский стол. Хотелось бы думать, что эта улыбка была предназначена для меня. Эх, Эванс… что с тобой происходит? Куда делась та девчонка, которая все эти годы воротила нос и игнорировала меня? Ну, ладно, должен признать, мне эти изменения по душе. Такими темпами она мне ещё и сына родит!

 _Сегодня наше первое свидание_. До сих пор в голове не укладывается. Так, надо сосредоточиться. Всё время Эванс меня отталкивала, считая невыносимым задирой и показушником. Значит, надо вести себя иначе.

Стоп. Поттер, нет. Мама всегда говорила, что самое главное — быть собой и меняться не ради людей, а ради себя. Я изменился? Изменился с тех пор, как в последний раз приглашал Лили на свидание год назад? Видимо, так, раз через несколько часов мы будем вдвоём гулять по Хогсмиду.

Я снова услышал, как меня кто-то зовёт. Подняв голову, я увидел Питера, который со счастливой улыбкой усаживался напротив меня.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс, — он весь сиял от радости при виде еды.

— Привет, Хвост. Как спалось? — но он меня, похоже, не слышал. Я проследил за его взглядом: он пялился на пирожки с вишней у меня на тарелке, и от одного их запаха у него потекли слюнки. — Хочешь? Забирай, я к ним даже не прикасался, аппетита нет.

— Спасибо, Сохатый! Они уже везде закончились, — я ему улыбнулся. — У тебя что-то случилось? Ты какой-то странный.

— Да нет, у меня все просто отлично. Я иду на свидание с Эванс сегодня, что может быть лучше? — я снова улыбнулся во все тридцать два, но ответить Пит мне не смог, потому что его рот уже был набит едой.

Я наблюдал за тем, как с тарелки Хвоста поочерёдно исчезают картошка, стейк, салат, мои пирожки, и мне очень хотелось смеяться. Хвост, похоже, не понимал, почему я развеселился, но всё же улыбался в ответ. Ну... пытался улыбаться. С полным ртом у него это получалось довольно забавно, из-за чего мне было ещё смешнее.

Внезапно Питер выпучил глаза. Мне показалось, он был напуган. Хвост смотрел куда-то немного выше моей головы, и я повернулся. Передо мной стоял тот самый Дэвид Хэбер. Вид у него был, я бы сказал, кислый (на самом деле, он был так зол, что чем-то смахивал на мантикору).

— Поттер, — я встал, не имея особого желания смотреть на него снизу вверх.

— Слушаю вас, мистер Хэбер.

— Снова строишь планы на Эванс? — без каких-либо фамильярностей начал он. — Я бы на твоём месте не питал бессмысленных надежд, она никогда не будет твоей.

— Но ты не на моём месте. И вообще, почему бы тебе не потеряться?

— Хэбер, какое счастье! — внезапно раздался голос Сириуса. Я повернулся: он стоял за Питером, около стола, и смотрел на Дэвида далеко не самым дружелюбным взглядом. — У тебя какие-то проблемы?

— Проблемы, Блэк, у твоего друга. За него и беспокойся, — напоследок он окинул нас троих яростным взглядом и ушёл за свой стол.

— А я думал, что все пуффендуйцы милые, — притворно надул губы я, опускаясь на своё место.

— Что это было? — спросил Сириус, садясь рядом с Питером.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами я и улыбнулся Бродяге. — Ты что, чувствуешь неприятности? Сколько тебя знаю, Блэк, ты всегда в нужном месте в нужное время.

— Это в крови, Поттер. Хватит завидовать, лучше скажи, почему весь светишься? Скоро в Хогвартсе можно будет отказываться от освещения, замок будешь озарять ты, — ухмыльнулся Бродяга. — Смотри, вон те когтевранки скоро своей слюной подавятся. Так на тебя пялятся, Поттер, бездушная ты скотина. Не уделяешь девушкам ни капли внимания, — он им подмигнул и до меня донесся воодушевленный шепот. — Ну, так вот, о чем это я. Ах да, Эванс. Отправляя тебя, так сказать, в путь-дорогу, я считаю своим долгом дать тебе несколько напутствий.

— Сириус, а-ха-ха-ха, прекрати, — я чуть не катался по полу от смеха. Надо было видеть, с какой напыщенностью он это говорил.

— Ни в коем случае. Итак. Совет номер один: всегда улыбайся! — он демонстративно улыбнулся, раскинув руки, и с соседнего когтевранского стола послышался девичий ни то визг, ни то писк. Сириус кивнул в доказательство своих слов. — Совет номер два: цветочки. Девушки обожают цветы, — ну хоть это рационально. — И совет номер три: будь собой... Хотя нет, не будь собой. Ты слишком... Поттер.

Я решил промолчать, лишь закатив глаза.

— Пресвятые тыковки! — воскликнул я, когда мой взгляд случайно упал на наручные часы. — У меня остался всего час до встречи с Лили, а мне столько всего ещё надо сделать…

— Ну, так чего ты ждешь?..

— … помыться, побриться, одеться…

— Ой, Ромео, иди уже, — Сириус толкнул меня в плечо.

— Ро… кто? — поднял одну бровь я. Чего это он обзывается?!

— Это длинная история, — махнул рукой Бродяга. — Как-то раз я поссорился с родителями, убежал из дому и пошёл в магловскую библиотеку…

— Ты? В библиотеку? Смешно, — я поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Ой, Поттер, да свали ты уже, а?

Я улыбнулся, встал из-за стола, пожелал ребятам приятного аппетита и направился в Гриффиндорскую башню. Да, день обещает быть насыщенным.


	3. Chapter 3

С улицы веяло пронзительным холодом, окна украшали ледяные узоры, а за ними, на земле, белым покрывалом лежал снег. Когда раздался звон, я оглянулся на большие часы, висящие над входом в Большой Зал: три часа дня. Меня, как в маггловской сказке, окликнули. Я посмотрел на ступеньки — там стояла Лили.

Я оторопел. На протяжении целой недели я думал о нашей встрече, но поверить в реальность происходящего мне было очень сложно. И вот она, Лили Эванс, стоит передо мной. Такая красивая, такая неповторимая… Я еле сдержался, чтобы не раскрыть рот от восхищения. Мой язык онемел, приклеился к нёбу, руки начали дрожать (и вовсе не от мороза), а ноги подкосились; и вся эта химия происходила со мной всего лишь от созерцания Лили Эванс. Единственное, о чём я сейчас переживал больше всего, — не сказать какую-нибудь ересь, как я могу. Ну, или не споткнуться о свою же ногу. Да, и такое у меня бывало.

Она лёгкой походкой спустилась ко мне. Такая простая и такая нежная, как снежинки, которые кружились за окнами.

— И снова привет, — она застенчиво улыбнулась.

— Привет, Лили, — еле-еле выдавил я из себя. — Отлично выглядишь.

— Спасибо, — она смутилась, и её щеки покрылись лёгким румянцем.

Но я ни капли не врал, даже наоборот, приуменьшил. На самом деле, она выглядела значительно лучше, чем «отлично».

О-о-о, похоже, кто-то очень серьёзно влюбился.

Я предложил Лили руку, и мы вышли из замка. Я не знал, о чём с ней поговорить, все мысли словно вылетели из головы. Лили тоже молчала, поэтому я решил начать с банального.

— Классная погода, да? — Лили кивнула, пробурчав: «Ага». В этот момент я чувствовал себя абсолютной противоположностью обычного Джеймса Поттера. Во всяком случае, я следую инструкциям Сириуса. Он же говорил не быть Поттером. — Наконец-то снег выпал! Рождество скоро, а праздника совсем не чувствуется.

Вот оно! Рождество! И почему я сразу не подумал, что можно поговорить о нём?

— Как праздновать собираешься?

— Пока не знаю, — вздохнула Лили. — Домой я вряд ли поеду.

— Почему? Это же семейный праздник.

— Сложно объяснить… Одним словом, я решила остаться в Хогвартсе. Правда, Марлин поедет домой, да и остальные девочки тоже, — приуныла она. — А ты? Тоже уезжаешь?

— Нет, — помотал головой я. — Остаюсь в школе.

— Рождество ведь семейный праздник, — иронично улыбнулась Эванс. — Почему не едешь?

— Сложно объяснить, — ухмыльнулся я. — Не будем сейчас об этом.

Думаю, это был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы сказать Лили, что мне не к кому ехать. Хотя она, скорее всего, знает, что мои родители… умерли. Могу предположить, что в Хогвартсе судачат об этом.

— А ребята? Тоже остаются?

— Да, конечно. Только Пит уезжает, у него мама заболела. Мы всегда с ними Рождество вместе встречали, — улыбнулся я, вспоминая все наши прошлогодние приключения. — В том году мы праздновали у Ремуса. Сириус подарил ему пылесос. Понятия не имею, где он его достал, — я улыбнулся, вспоминая прошлое Рождество. На лице Лили тоже появилась улыбка. — Самое смешное, он до сих пор не может запомнить это слово. Хоть сейчас у него спроси! А потом, когда родители Люпина пошли спать, он на нём катался по гостиной. Ты бы это видела! В ёлку врезался, балбес, — Лили смеялась, а я только улыбался и наблюдал за ней.

— Да, хотела бы я на это посмотреть.

В этот момент в поле моего зрения попал снежный шарик, который летел прямо в Лили. Я схватил её за плечи и дёрнул в сторону. В результате снежок попал мне прямо в лоб. Эванс прикрыла рот руками, пока я, шокированный, соображал, что произошло. Внезапно Лили расхохоталась и принялась стряхивать снег с моих волос. Смотря на весёлую смеющуюся Эванс, я тоже рассмеялся.

Мы посмотрели в ту сторону, откуда прилетел снежок. Внизу, за холмом, играли ребята с нашей квиддичной команды.

— Эй, что за безобразие?! — крикнул им я.

— О, Джеймс, привет! — помахал мне рукой наш отбивающий, Адам Бенсон. — Как дела?

— Ну, как тебе сказать? Мне только что в нос вмазали!

— Правда? Кто? Мы сейчас быстро разберёмся! — сделал невинное лицо тот.

— Эм… это кто-то из вас, идиотов! — я возмутился, а Лили, стоящая рядом, просто умирала со смеху.

— Фу, Поттер, ты же джентльмен! — отозвалась Триша Нельсон, ловец. — А джентльмены так не выражаются! — она скривилась и показала мне язык.

— Джим, присоединяйтесь к нам! — задорно крикнул вратарь Роберт Керри.

— Как-то позже, ладно? — я им подмигнул. — Пойдём, Лили. А то эти сумасшедшие сейчас начнут… Лили? — я обернулся, но её не было.

— Эй, Поттер! — услышал я её голос у себя за спиной. И в ту же секунду ещё один снежок приземлился на моём лбу. Только на этот раз он был запущен самой Лили. Я провёл рукой по лицу, стряхивая снег, и, пытаясь сделать серьёзное и обиженное выражение, посмотрел на Эванс. Она смотрела на меня с вызовом, мол, давай, Поттер, попробуй попасть в меня. В руках она держала уже готовый снежный комок. Как вы понимаете, долго я не раздумывал.

— Ну держись, Лили Эванс, — злобным тоном, но с ухмылкой на лице сказал я и тут же принялся лепить снежки.

Один за другим в меня летели снежные комки. Но и я старался не давать заднюю, и все волосы Лили уже были мокрые, как и вся её одежда. Но когда она мне поочерёдно попала сначала в один глаз, а потом во второй, я не выдержал. Джеймс Поттер не терпит поражений.

Да ну их, эти снежки, подумал я и, бросив всё, помчался на Эванс с животным ором. Она не сразу поняла, что происходит, и все так и бросалась в меня снегом.

Я повалил рыжую на землю и прижал её руки, чтобы она не могла вырваться. Повиснув над ней (у неё, кстати, были такие перепуганные глаза!), я процедил сквозь зубы:

— Неужели ты и правда думала, что победишь? — я ухмыльнулся, а Эванс подняла бровь.

— Ну конечно я так думала, — будничным тоном сказала она. — У тебя, Джеймс Поттер, вообще нет против меня шансов.

Что верно, то верно: я же действительно не могу ничего с собой поделать, когда её вижу. Честно сказать, я и предположить никогда не мог, что у нас с Эванс будет такой романтичный момент. И именно поэтому я понятия не имел, что говорить и что дальше делать. Но я не был бы Мародёром, если бы не мог придумать чего-нибудь в такой ситуации.

— Можешь так и дальше считать, Эванс. Но, тем не менее, сверху сейчас я, а не наоборот, — прозвучало это ужасней, чем я думал. — Ну, а чтобы дать тебе ещё один шанс продемонстрировать твою неподкреплённую действиями напыщенную самоуверенность… — я замолчал, потому как Лили смотрела на меня, как на полного идиота. — Короче, как настоящий мужчина, я сжалюсь над тобой. Предлагаю пойти в «Три Метлы» и согреться. Не знаю, как ты, но я пальцев ног уже не чувствую. А лишний раз навещать мадам Помфри я желанием не горю.

Я поднялся на ноги и протянул ей руку. Лили все еще странно поглядывала на меня после моего слишком заумного предложения, но руку всё же протянула. В полном молчании мы шли в бар.

— Почему ты сегодня такой грустный? — вдруг подала голос Лили. — Обычно у тебя рот не зат… обычно ты много разговариваешь, — исправилась она, ухмыльнувшись. — Сегодня ведь такой замечательный день, улыбнись, Поттер, — она ухватила меня за щёки, пытаясь заставить меня улыбнуться. Ну и как я мог не поддаться?

Вот в этом вся прелесть девушек — они могут делать всякую фигню и этим самым вызывать только улыбку. Ведь если бы на её месте был Сириус, он бы у меня точно отхватил. А уж если говорить о Лили, то у неё привилегий намного больше, чем у какой-либо другой девушки на свете.

— Ну вот, так ведь намного лучше, — она и сама улыбнулась.

Мы зашли в «Три метлы», и, пока я делал заказ, Лили пыталась найти свободное место. Весь бар был заполнен людьми, и я очень надеялся, что нам с Эванс всё же достанется столик. В одном из углов я заметил всё тех же квиддичистов. Как они добрались сюда быстрее нас? Адам и Триша помахали мне рукой, я им кивнул. Роберт жестом пригласил меня присоединиться к ним, но я его проигнорировал. Не хватало мне ещё и свидание с Лили разделять с командой. Я их, конечно, тоже люблю, но не настолько.

Забрав наше сливочное пиво, я подался разыскивать Эванс. Она сидела за двухместным столиком у окна и, подперев подбородок руками, мечтательно разглядывала стёкла, покрытые узорами изо льда. Я сел напротив неё, и она перевела свой задумчивый взгляд на меня.

— Спасибо, — произнесла она, забирая свою кружку пива. — А здесь сегодня очень уютно.

В «Трёх мётлах» и правда было очень красиво. Бар был украшен в рождественском стиле: в одном из углов красовалась ёлка, украшенная игрушками и присыпанная искусственным снегом; под потолком сверкали волшебные огоньки (наверное, это были заколдованные феи — от пронзительного жужжания, которое они издавали, трещало в ушах), а над столами с влюблёнными парочками иногда появлялась омела.

— Ты хоть немного согрелась? — заботливо спросил я после того, как огляделся по сторонам.

— Да, я даже могу пошевелить пальцами, — скромно улыбнулась она.

— Это хорошо. У тебя даже щёки порозовели, — улыбнулся я в ответ. — Ну, расскажи мне что-нибудь.

— Например?

— Например, о своей семье.

Лили немного напряглась:

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Мама у меня бухгалтер, она работает с финансами, — растолковала Лили мне значение этого страшного слова. — Папа — архитектор в местной строительной фирме. Ты же знаешь, кто такие архитекторы? — я уверенно кивнул. Не знать, кто такие ахримекторы, — вообще позор, серьёзно.

Надо будет потом у Луни спросить. Только бы слово запомнить.

— А у тебя есть братья или сёстры?

— Да. Есть старшая сестра Петунья, но мы с ней не очень ладим.

— Почему? Она ведь тоже ведьма?

— В том-то и дело, что нет. Потому и не ладим, — грустно вздохнула Эванс.

— Ну, во всяком случае, у тебя всё же есть сестра. Я думаю, что рано или поздно ваши отношения наладятся, — я пожал плечами. — У меня вот никого нет, и… — я запнулся и умолк.

— Извини, Джеймс, это не моё дело, но… — у Лили тоже застрял комок в горле. Я знал, что она хотела сказать, но у меня не хватило сил её остановить. — Я слышала о том, что случилось с твоими родителями. Хогвартс, знаешь, полон слухов… Мне очень жаль, правда, — она взяла мои руки в свои и подняла на меня взгляд.

В её изумрудных глазах стояли слёзы. Я сжал её руку, не зная, что ещё можно сделать в такой ситуации. «Спасибо», — еле слышно прошептал я, грустно улыбнувшись девушке, в которую был без памяти влюблён. Если бы она только знала, что она была единственным человеком, который мог отвлечь меня от мыслей о потерянной семье.

Внезапно я краем глаза заметил движение над нашими головами. Мы с Лили одновременно посмотрели вверх и увидели распускающуюся над нашими макушками омелу. Я посмотрел на Эванс: она опустила глаза и еле заметно улыбалась уголками губ.

 _Я не мог поверить своему счастью._ Аккуратно, словно я обращался с фарфором, я поднял её подбородок и посмотрел в её глубокие, словно океан, зелёные глаза. Я медленно потянулся к Лили, а она — ко мне. И тут…


End file.
